durisfandomcom-20200215-history
Duris Wiki
Welcome to the DurisMUD Wiki! Welcome to the Duris wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Here's a little help on how to get started: *''' ' is a great first stop - you can see what other people are doing & where you can help. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. *'Need more help?' The Community Portal has a site outline and helps you learn how to edit. *'Please every time you edit''', so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here. Let's work together to make this a tool to help newbies and experienced players alike. --Maulrok 23:07, April 25, 2012 (UTC) About Duris MUD was founded in 1995 when the text-based MUD (Multi-User Dungeon) game Sojourn split into Toril and Duris. While Toril was a standard non-kill MUD, Duris took another route: Duris is a pkill MUD (a MUD in which one player can kill another). In Duris, there are two opposing factions that are in a constant state of war over territory and prestige. These factions are divided into the forces of good and evil - In Duris, this conflict is refered to as the Racewar. Players control a single character who progresses as they play the game. There are 46 mortal levels on Duris, with an additional 10 levels being considered "epic" levels. While its credit list is quite extensive, Duris has had numerous immortals over the years (some of which do not appear in the lists because of the brevity of their stay, or the level of their involvement). Contents Guides Duris is a complicated place. For this very reason, it's important to help out one another. This is especially true as far as newbies are concerned. Although Duris isn't a very hospitable place in-game, we strive to make the user-end experience a little easier with the use of guides. Guides can be as simple as "Go to X to find Y" and as complicated as an entire zone walk-through. * Races and Character Stats - Tables and Details on all the playable races, and an explanation on how statistics impact your gameplay. * Class Guides - Here you will find guides for specific classes. This will help players learn the basics of how to play their class, as well as what their role is in a group setting. You may also find helpful tricks that other players have learned and passed on. * Newbie Guides - These guides are intended for new players on Duris. They also serve as a good pick-up point for players who have taken long breaks from Duris and need to catch up on changes. In here you can find everything from guides on how to best gain experience, information on quests, and breakdowns of the basics you'll need to survive on Duris. * River Navigation - Information on overcoming the limitations that rivers and lakes place on movement. * Ship Crew Guides - Tables containing information pertinent to purchasing crews to man your ship. * Artifacts, Uniques and Iouns - Tables and Details on all the known artifacts, and an explanation what they are, how they work and how to use them. * Named Equipment - List of zones providing additional benefits for collecting sets of the randomly generated equipment. * Unearthed Arcana - A choice selection of maps, hints, quests and Durian lore that may prove helpful. Maps As Duris has well over 100 different zones to choose from, navigation can get a little confusing. The intent of the maps page is to allow for newer players to get a handle on how to navigate around Duris. Included are maps of Duris experience and epic zones as well as the surface and underdark areas. You are encouraged to add your own maps or update existing maps to match current data - Duris is constantly changing! * World Maps - Duris is a vast place with ANSI-rendered surface and underdark maps. The versions of these found within, though incomplete or slightly out of date, can never hope to be anything but incomplete. So get out and explore! * City Maps - Maps of the hometowns and other cities found throughout Duris can be found here. * Experience Zone Maps - These maps detail zones that players can use in their quest to advance their characters. * Epic Zone Maps - These maps are guides to those zones that give out epic points which players can use to further improve their characters. * Maps by Region - Need to find a zone as well as navigate it for the first time? This page lists zones by the continent they're on, as well as all hometowns. * Goodie Map (GC/EM) - Goodie Continent and Evermeet image map with clickable zone labels to help find your way. * Duris Surface ImageMap - ImageMap with clickable zone labels for individual zone maps based on Sniktiorg's wonderful "Duris Surface Map". * Duris Underdark ImageMap - ImageMap with clickable zone labels for individual zone maps based on Tije's UnderDark map. * Volo's Planar Maps - A Duris guide to the known planes of existence. Scripts MUDding can be tedious and fast-paced, and players are forever looking for ways to make them easier to master. Scripts are bits of code that can help automate certain functions of mudding. They are often built into the client (Cmud, Zmud, etc) - so codes tend to differ based on the client used. Scripts can be as simple as aliases (bp = backpack) and as complicated as the user's imagination. When posting triggers, it is important to note the version and client you are using (Example: ZMud 4.62) Zones Also known as an Area, these are the basic locations that comprise the MUD proper. The link above takes you to a page listing most (if not all) of the zones that have been written for Duris over the years. Some of them are currently in the game, others are not. At the moment, some of the zone names link to JPG or PNG maps of that particular area, while some link to Google Document versions of the maps. As time goes on, we hope to provide a map for every zone listed. Currently, the zones are listed by their proper names. Eventually, we will add a field for zone nicknames so as to make it easier to find what you are looking for. Beyond that, there will be two versions of the list, one in alphabetical order, the other sorted by suggested level. Latest activity Category:Browse